Depuis le temps que je t'attend
by Moonkeey
Summary: Bella s'ennuie dans sa petite ville. Mais plus pour très longtemps... OS.


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Titre : Depuis le temps que je t'attend.**

**Auteur : Moonkeey **

**Béta : Aucune.**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

* * *

Le temps passe. Doucement. Longuement. On aimerais qu'il ralentisse encore plus parfois, afin de profiter le plus longtemps possible du moment présent. Parfois on veux qu'il accélère, on veux voir les choses plus rapidement, ou on veux grandir plus vite. C'est mon cas. Enfin, je ne pense pas être la seule à le souhaiter. Grandir, devenir une adulte, voler de mes propres ailes. Je n'ai que 16 ans, et je ne sais que peu de chose sur la vie; Je vais en cours, j'ai quelques amis, aucun amour, et je suis avide de liberté. Je passe mon temps à rêver, à avoir la tête dans les nuages, ce qui me vaut parfois une bonne engueulade. Je suis Isabella Swan, ou plus connus dans la bourgade qu'est Forks comme Bella, la fille du shérif. Je suis arrivé dans cette petite ville alors que je n'étais âgée que de seulement 13 ans. Ma mère, Renée, venait de se remarier avec un joueur de base-ball de seconde ligue, Phil. J'ai préféré retourner chez mon père, ma mère paressait malheureuse quand Phil voyageait, et culpabilisait si elle me laissait toute seule pendants quelques jours à la maison. Donc j'ai voulu lui éviter de souffrir, d'être un poids pour elle. Et je suis partis. Mon arrivée à été rapidement remarqué, la fille de l'ex-femme volage du shérif, rentrée au bercail. Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à tous ces commérages, je m'en fichais comme de ma première couche à vrai dire. J'ai fait ma 8th Grade à l'école de Forks, puis je suis allé à la Forks High Scholl. Mes études se sont plutôt bien déroulés. Il ne me restait qu'une année de cours, puis j'allais faire ma rentrée à l'université d'Alaska, pour suivre un cursus afin de devenir professeur d'anglais. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en était pas encore à cette partie de ma vie, alors je continuais à aller en cours, sortir avec Angela et à travailler au restaurant de Sam Uley. Tiens en parlant de lui :

« Bella, va prendre la commande de la table 4 au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Je sautais de mon tabouret et me dirigeais vers le couple qui venait de s'installer à la-dite table.

« Bienvenue au Uley's, qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? » J'essayais de ne pas fixer la femme maquiller vulgairement, ça aurait été franchement impolie.

« Euh..ouai, j'veux une bière » s'exclama l'homme en me reluquant de haut en bas, « et toi chérie ? »

« Je vais prendre un verre de vin. » souffla-t-elle tout en se regardant dans son miroir de poche.

Je notais le tout sur mon carnet et leurs adressais un sourire poli.

« Parfait. Je vous apportes ça tout de suite. » Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir, tentant d'ignorer la façons dont ce type me reluquais le derrière.

Merci Sam, toi et tes tenues qui nous donnerons sois-disant un plus gros pourboire.

Je préparais la commande de mes clients tout en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Sam qui lui, servait un motard accoudé au comptoir.

« Bella ! Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » Jessica, une jolie rousse travaillant aussi comme serveuse avec moi. Elle était âgée d'environ 7 ans mon ainée, mais ça ne nous empêchaient pas de bien nous entendre.

« Et qu'il y a-t-il Jess'? » Je terminais de remplis mon pichet de bière et me retournais vers elle.

« Tu peux me remplacer lundi soir, sil te plaît, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Jason. » me supplia-t-elle.

Ce qui voudrait dire que je pourrais dire adieu à ma soirée Tagada & Despe' avec Angela. Je poussais un soupir de déception.

« Je peux pas Jessica. Tu sais très bien que c'est ma seule soirée de libre en semaine. »

« Je sais, mais sil te plaît, rend moi ce méga service. Je ferais ce que tu veux, promis. » Elle avait joint ses mains devant elle et me supplier presque avec un moue d'enfant.

« Ok, Ok... » Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle m'envoyais un sourire éblouissant.

« Je te revaudrais ça Bella ! » Elle m'embrassa la joue avant de lâcher un petit rire.

« Bon les filles, c'est finit les papotages ! On est pas dans un salon de thé ici. » Sam nous rappela à l'ordre tout en frottant les traces sales causées par des liquide renversé ou des traces de verre sur le comptoir.

« Désolé Sam ! » Je repartis vers ma table n°4, mon plateau avec ma commande dans la main.

« Et voilà la bière, et le verre de vin. » Je posais le tout devant eux me redressais.

« Vous aurez besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non c'est bon, tu peux disposer. » Je me retenais de cracher à la figure de cet homme aussi peu polie. Je suis serveuse quand même, pas un chien ou la bonniche.

Je retournais au comptoir et inspectait ma zone de travaille pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau client ou de commande en attente. Finalement, je m'assis et replongeais dans mes pensées, tout en traçant des cercles imaginaires du bout du doigts sur le comptoir.

J'avais réussi à me faire engager ici en début d'année, ce qui relevait à un miracle. Mon père connaissait bien ce bar, et Sam. Sam Uley était un quileute de la réserve d'à coter. La Push. Il avait voulu s'éloigner un peu de son village, et était venue s'installer dans une caravane à Forks, avant de racheter ce vieux bâtiment et d'en faire Le bar de Forks. Où tous les petits vieux du coins se retrouvaient pour boire un coup et discuter pêche et chasse. Mon père et lui étaient amis, Charlie avait l'habitude de pécher avec Harry Clearwatter au lac, et avait naturellement fait la connaissance des autres membres de la tribus, et donc de Sam. Il avait été l'un des seuls à le soutenir dans son projet, alors que les Quileutes l'avaient pratiquement regnés pour trahisons envers eux. Lui reprochant de préféré la compagnie des blancs. Ils étaient légèrement conservatives.

« Bella, téléphone ! » Sam me tendait le téléphone.

Je me levais encore une fois de mon siège et saisis le combiné.

« Allo ? »

« Bella, c'est Charlie. »

Pourquoi m'appelai-t-il au travail ?

« Oh, salut papa, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Je voulais juste te prévenir que nous avions des invités ce soir. Donc je viendrais te chercher dans une petite heure. »

J'avais mal entendu ? Depuis quand Charlie recevait-il, et depuis quand me permettait-il de rater mes heures de travail.

Un rire gênée me secoua.

« Euuh, papa, je crois pas que Sam sera d'accord. »

Mon patron me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'évocation de son prénom.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. Je m'occupes de Sam. »

« Si tu le dis. » répondis-je, pas du tout convaincus que mon père allait réussir à me faire quitter mon boulot, 3 heures avant la fin de mon service.

« J'arrive vers 19 H. A tout à l'heure ma puce. »

« A tout à l'h... » Il avait déjà raccroché.

Étrange...

« Que se passe-t-il Bell's ? » m'interrogea Sam alors que je me réinstallais à ma place.

« Mon père viens me chercher dans une heure. Repas important apparemment. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans sa barbe avant de retourner à ses commandes. Pour ma part, je me relevais en entendant un client me héler et repris mon service.

* * *

« Bella ! » Charlie venait de pénétrer dans le bar, en tenue du dimanche.

Je retenais de peu un rire.

« Papa, Je...c'est quoi cette accoutrement ? » fis-je d'un ton narquois.

Mon père posa ses mains sur le comptoir.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons des invités. Où est Sam ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Ici ! » Sam se dirigea vers lui et ils échangèrent une poignée de main virile.

« Comment va le shérif ? » reprit Sam, souriant.

« Il commence à rouiller ! » Tous deux s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

« Je voulais te dire que je récupérais Bella maintenant. Je me dois de faire bonne impression et ma fille doit être présente. »

Sam me lança un coup d'œil.

« Pas de problème. Elle a assez travaillé pour la soirée. »

Je soufflais et terminais d'essuyer le verre que je venais de laver.

« Merci Sam. »

« De rien, tu sais que je te suis toujours redevable Charlie. » Sam se pencha et saisis un torchons pour recommencer à astiquer son comptoir.

« Je sais. Ah ! Bella, » reprit-il à mon attention, « c'est un homme comme Sam que tu devrais te trouver. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et accrochais mon tablier au porte manteau prévu à cet effet.

« Oui papa. Un homme qui pourra presque avoir ton âge. » Les deux rièrent bruyamment.

« Ouh Charlie, vous êtes très séduisant ce soir. » lança Jessica en passant à coter de mon père.

Celui-ci rougie légèrement.

« Merci Jessica. »

Je fis le tour du comptoir et embrassais Sam sur la joue.

« On y va. A plus tard Patron ! » lançais-je en sortant du bar, Charlie à ma suite.

« A plus Bell's ! »

Je traversais le parking en compagnie de mon paternelle et grimpait dans la voiture. Charlie démarra et pris la direction de la maison.

« Qui as-tu invité ? » questionnais-je en détournant mon regard du paysage obscure.

Je vis mon père déglutirent avec difficulté.

« Les...Cullen. » souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Je le fixais en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tout va bien papa ? »

Charlie se frotta le front en me lançant une œillade.

« Oui oui ma chérie, pourquoi ? » Son ton était précipité et j'arrivais à sentir une légère crainte derrière.

« Non comme ça. » Je n'étais pas du tout convaincu par sa réplique. Il paraissait...étrange.

« Tu pourras enfiler une robe Bella ? » J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Une robe ? T'es sérieux papa ? » J'avais du mal à retenir mon fou rire. Moi, dans une robe ? Non merci.

« Très sérieux. Alors tu me feras le plaisir d'en enfiler une Isabella ! » Charlie venait d'hausser la voix, visiblement irrité par mon comportement.

À l'entente de mon nom en entier sortant de sa bouche -chose que je détestais particulièrement- je compris vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est...c'est bon j'en mettrais une. » soufflais-je en fixant mes mains.

« Bien. »

La voiture finit par se garer devant la maison blanche près de la forêt et je sautais dehors pour me précipiter à l'intérieur. Je retirais prestement mes chaussures dans l'entrée et me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau. Mon père pris son temps pour rentrer et s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Tu pourras préparer le poulet rotis Bell's ? »

Je posais le verre dans levier.

« Bien sûr. Ils arrivent à quel heure ? » Je m'adossais au plan de travail.

« Dans environ 2 heures. »

« Ok. Bon je fais ça et je me prépare. » Je commençais à m'activer dans la cuisine alors que mon père partais s'installer devant la télé. Une fois les pommes de terres épluchées cuisantes et le poulet enfourné, je grimpais à l'étage pour attraper ma trousse de toilette. Je m'enfermais dans la salle d'eau, me débarrassais de mon short noir et mon t-shirt blanc ainsi que de mes sous-vêtements avant de me glisser dans la cabine de douche. L'eau brulante détendis mes muscles endoloris à cause de mes heures de services et j'en profitais pour me raser les jambes. Si j'allais porter une robe, autant avoir de jolies gambettes. Une fois mes cheveux rincer et mon corps laver de toute part, je sortis et m'enroulais dans une grande serviette. La buée s'était accumulé sur le miroir et je la retirais d'un geste de la main. Mon teint blafard ressortait plus que d'habitude et mes lèvres paraissaient rouges sang. Je me brossais en vitesse les cheveux, la pièce embaumé de fraise -mon shampooing et gel douche- et libérais l'endroit pour regagner ma chambre. Maintenant, me restais un dilemme de taille. Qu'allais-je enfiler ?

Je me saisis déjà d'un soutien-gorge bleu nuit en coton et dentelle ainsi que d'une culotte assortis, un ensemble assez sage. Mon père m'avait dit une robe, une robe...Et la seule que je possédais, je n'avais du la mettre qu'une fois, le jour de la fête de Mike Newton pour ses 17 ans. Je la trouvais au fond de mon armoire, dans une housse pour la protéger. Je la sortis et caressais le doux tissus. Elle devait bien être la seule que j'avais. Il faut dire que je l'affectionnais beaucoup. Je l'avais acheté avec ma mère à mes dernières vacances, un véritable coup de foudre. Je glissais mes doigts sur la mousseline et me dépêchait de l'enfiler, avide de sentir le doux tissus caresser ma peau blanche. Elle m'allait toujours, si ce n'est que le haut moulait plus ma poitrine que dans mon souvenir. Un fois prête, j'enfilais la seule paire de ballerine noir que je possédais et descendis dans la cuisine.

Le four sonna et je sortis le poulet pour le poser sur la cuisinière.

« Tu es très belle Bella. » m'apprit Charlie en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Mes joues se colorèrent légèrement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des compliments.

« Merci papa. » Je ne m'étais ni maquillé, ni fait une coiffure sophistiqué. Enfiler la robe était déjà un gros effort pour une fille comme moi.

Je finis de préparer la présentation du plat et m'attelais à préparer un gâteau au chocolat. Une fois celui-ci dans le four, je dressais le couvert et m'installais paresseusement avec mon père sur le canapé. Je commençais vraiment à être fatiguer de devoir tout faire dans cette maison. Mon père se retrouvait materné par moi, il ne manquais plus que je lui donne son bain et lui chante une berceuse tout les soirs.

« Alors... » Oh, mon père avait dans l'idée de me faire la conversation pour passer le temps.

« Alors... »

Il posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé, pour me faire face.

« Comment ça va au lycée ? »

Parler de ses études avec son géniteur, le pied pour tous les ados de 16 ans.

« Bien. » Je voulais couper court à cette conversation. Je détestais parler de cette endroit que l'on nomme Lycée avec quelqu'un.

« Tu as eu de bonnes notes ? » Il n'était pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

« Oui, oui. »

« D'accord. » Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement comblé par le son de la télévision. Le four sonna et je m'empressais de m'enfuir dans la cuisine pour sortir mon dessert.

J'entendis dehors les graviers de l'allée crisser -mon père avait garée la voiture de patrouille dans le jardin- et deux voitures de luxes se garèrent.

Et bah, on va avoir à faire à des gens de la haute société fit ma conscience avec sarcasme.

Les portières avants de la première -une mercedes aux vitres fumées- s'ouvrirent pour laisser descendre un homme élégant aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et une femme plus petite aux longues boucles caramels. L'homme saisit la main de la femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers la deuxième voiture.

Les occupants de la volvo -enfin si j'arrivais à bien discerner le logos- descendirent à leurs tours de la voiture avec la même grâce que leurs parents. J'eus plus de mal à distinguer leurs traits à causes de l'obscurité mais m'aperçus qu'il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes. Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée à pas mesurés. Mon père déboula dans le hall et me regarda paniqué.

« Viens ici ! Les invités arrivent ! »

Je levais les yeux aux ciel.

« Franchement papa, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques à cause d'eux. » soufflais-je en trainant des pieds.

Son visage devient rouge vif et il haussa la voix.

« Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont alors surveilles tes paroles, jeune fille ! » s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

J'allais répliqué mais la sonnerie de la porte me coupa dans mon élan.

« Sois correcte » murmura Charlie avant d'afficher un grand sourire et d'ouvrir la porte.

« Carlisle ! Esmée ! Qu'elle bonheur de vous revoir. » Il avait adopté son ton mielleux et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver ridicule.

« Bonsoir Charlie. » lui répondis l'homme blond. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi et je frissonnais.

_Wouah, ce mec est canon pour son âge._

« Bonsoir Charlie. » La femme d'âge mûre pris mon père dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers moi. Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'un éclat et elle me pris dans ses bras en me parlant d'un ton maternelle.

« Tu as grandis Isabella. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi... »

« Esmée. »

J'acquiesçais.

« Moi aussi Esmée. »

Je me décalais pour les laisser entrée et me retournais pour voir les autres invités.

« Bonsoir Charlie ! » Une jeune fille aux cheveux noir piqués dans tout les sens sauta dans les bras de mon père.

« Oh Alice, toujours aussi survolté. » répondis mon père.

Le grand homme blond, qui tenait la main de la dénommé Alice serra la main de mon père.

« Bonsoir Charlie. » Je dirais par son accent qu'il vient du Texas ?

« Bonsoir Jasper. »

Le petit lutin sauta dans mes bras et m'embrassa les deux joues.

« Isabella ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Tu te souviens de moi ? » Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir.

« Désolé. » J'affichais une grimace d'excuse alors que ses traits s'attristais.

« Dommage. Mais ne t'en fait pas, nous allons bien rattraper le temps perdus ! » Elle me resserra dans ses bras avant de rejoindre ses parents dans le salon.

Jasper me tendit sa main. C'était le genre de type très sérieux, à la beauté irréelle. I avait des cheveux bouclés d'un blonds cendrés et un regard azur perçant.

« Isabella. »

Je serrais sa main.

« Jasper. »

« Je suis le mari d'Alice. » m'apprit-il.

Je lui envoyais un petit sourire alors qu'il se dirigeais vers le salon.

Une magnifique blonde à la peau légèrement halée et aux yeux marrons se posta devant mon père et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Charlie. » Même sa voix était parfaite.

Elle planta son regard froid dans le mien et se contenta de me saluer d'un hochement de tête.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier.

« Papi ! » Un géant, car oui l'homme qui serrait la main de mon père, un grand sourire au visage, était une montagne de muscle.

« Emmett. Toujours aussi costaud. » Mon père lui tapota l'épaule et tout deux s'esclaffèrent.

« Et oui ! Que veux-tu. »

Son attention se posa sur moi et il eut un rire tonitruant.

« Alors c'est toi la petite Isabella ? Vient ici ma petite. » Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il me serrait dans ses gros bras, à m'en couper la respiration.

« Euh...j-je...respi- » soufflais-je avec difficulté.

« Oh, désolé. » Il me reposa sur le sol et me tapota la tête avant de se diriger vers la salon, moi à sa suite.

« Dommage que la terreur soit pas là. Elle lui... » Je ne l'entendis pas terminer sa phrase car il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Il parlait bien de moi là ?

Oui oui, je crois.

Charlie referma la porte d'entrée et me lança un regard qui devait dire Je t'ai à l'œil, alors comporte toi bien jeune fille ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Nous retrouvâmes les Cullen assis dans les canapés et fauteuils.

« Charlie, je ne me souvenais pas que ta maison était si mignonne ! » s'exclama Esmée en détaillant les peintures que j'avais installés sur les murs.

« Oui, c'est Bella qui a décorée. » lui répondit-il.

« Vous prendrez un apéritif ? » questionnais-je.

« Oh, non Isabella. Nous n'avons pas spécialement le temps. Pourquoi ne pas passer directement à table ? » me suggéra Carlisle tout en se relevant.

« Oui bien sûr. » Je les laissais s'installer alors que j'allais récupérer la bouteille de vin que mon père conservait dans la cave. Je la posais sur la table et servit le poulet.

« Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Emmett en frottant son ventre.

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire angélique. Une fois tout le monde servit, je m'installais à ma place et débutais mon repas.

« Alors Charlie, comment vont les affaires ? »

Mon père redressa la tête à l'entente de la question de Carlisle.

« Bien. Je n'ai plus de problème avec ce Mike Newton. »

Carlisle eut un léger rire.

« La famille Newton habite encore à Forks, malgré les évènements de 98 ? »

« Il faut croire. »

Alice se retourna vers moi.

« Isabella, tu as un petit copain ? »

Je piquais un fard.

« Non, pas vraiment. » soufflais-je.

« Quoi ? Une fille aussi belle que toi n'a personne ? » Elle paraissait ahurie de ma réponse.

« Et bien...oui. » Quel était le problème que je ne connaisse encore rien aux choses de l'amour ? J'attendais le bon, c'est tout. Et puis, avec tous ces jeunes stupides du lycée, je n'étais pas prête de sauter le cap. Sauf avec McFLowrd, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

« Bien. » Je suis sûr que si je te présentais à Edward, ta situation changerais. »

A l'évocation de cet Edward, un gros blanc s'installa autours de la table alors que Carlisle fusillait sa fille du regard.

« Je...qui est Edward ? » Ma question parut les choquer avant que Carlisle ne se ressaisisse le premier.

« Personne, Isabella. Juste un ami de la famille. »

J'entendis Alice pousser un soupir agacer alors que Jasper lui caressait le dos.

« Que vas-tu faire après le lycée, Isabella ? » me demanda Esmée, pour changer de discution.

Je remarquais qu'une légère tension continuait à régner. Vraiment, ces gens étaient très bizarres.

« Je compte aller à la fac en Alaska. Enfin, si elle m'accepte. »

Esmée me lança un petit sourire.

« Quel filière ? »

« Littéraire. » dis-je en piquant une pomme de terre.

« C'est super pour toi. J'espère que tu y arriveras. » m'encouragea-t-elle.

« Merci. »

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, tout le monde ayant repris les conversations. Le sujet Edward ne fut plus remit sur le tapis, mais cela ne l'empêchais pas de ne pas quitter mes pensées. Leurs attitudes avaient été très étranges à son évocation, comme si il était plus qu'un simple ami.

Ce ne fut que pendant les embrassades que Carlisle s'avança vers moi et me pris à part.

« Isabella, pourrais-tu faire un saut demain à la villa ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose qui risque de t'intéresser. »

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

« Bien sûr Carlisle. Je suis libre quans vous voulez. »

« Parfait. Viens pour 17 heure. »

Je dis au-revoir une dernière fois à tout le monde et me retrouvais enfin seule dans la maison, en compagnie de mon père.

« Et bien, les Cullens sont des gens très charmants. » souris-je tout en commençant à débarrasser la table.

« Oui. Leurs enfants sont très bien élevés et Carlisle à fait beaucoup pour cette ville. »

Je redressais la tête et essuyais la table.

« Qu'à-t-il fait de particulier ? » demandais-je.

Charlie secoua la tête avec un petit sourire crispée avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Rien de bien important. Bonne nuit Bella. » Il grimpa à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Je soufflais rageusement et lançais le chiffon dans l'évier avant d'éteindre les lumières et de moi aussi monter me coucher. Je détestais quand il faisait ça. Commencer à parler de quelque chose, m'en apprendre plus sur le sujet pour finir par dire que cela est sans importance et partir. Je me déshabillais doucement et me glissais dans mes draps, en ayant au préalable ouvert ma fenêtre. Mes paupières commençaient à se fermer alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées. Charlie avait été bizarre avec moi à partir de son coup de file au restaurant. Les Cullens étaient venus diner, et avaient abordés un sujet qui fâche à table avant de s'empresser de changer de sujet. Et enfin Carlisle m'invitait chez lui demain, pour me montrer quelque chose d'important. Décidément, j'avais eu une journée vraiment loufoque. Peut-être l'air de la campagne...

Je me réveillais le lendemain aux alentours de 11h00. Je m'étirais et descendait paresseusement prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine; Charlie m'avait laissé un mot sur le frigo pour m'avertir qu'il était partis pêcher avec Harry et qu'il ne rentrerais que demain. Super, j'allais me taper un weekend en solo. Je poussais un soupir avant de m'installer à la table de la cuisine et d'entamer mon bol de céréale. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ce qui était quelque chose de rare pour une ville comme Forks. D'habitude, j'étais plus habitué à le voir le temps de quelques jours en été, avant que le nord de l'État ne soit replongé sous la pluie et le vent glacial. Mes rêves cette nuit avaient été des plus étranges, tous centrés sur ce fameux Edward. Je pouvais me souvenir d'un, où Alice se faisait égorgé sous mes yeux alors que l'ombre derrière elle me murmurait qu'elle avait absolument raison, nous allions bien nous entendre. En sommes, rien de bien gais, plutôt un bon cauchemar. Je secouais la tête, me persuadant que ce mauvais souvenir allait s'estomper et débarrassais ma vaisselle avant de monter prendre une bonne douche chaude. Une fois propre, je m'habillais simplement, et saisis une paire de jeans ainsi qu'un t-shirt quelque peu trop grand pour moi appartenant à Charlie dans sa jeunesse. Je l'utilisais le plus souvent lorsque je faisait du ménage. Le reste de ma matinée se déroula au rythme des quelques devoirs de statistiques que j'essayais de bosser, me risquant à me coller une bonne migraine plutôt qu'autre chose. Je ne comblais mon repas que d'une pomme et entrepris de faire le ménage dans la maison. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à Charlie à passer l'aspirateur ou lancer une machine. Comment allait-il faire quand je ne serais plus là, vivre de pizzas, plats instantanés et engager la voisine du bout de la rue à venir faire le ménage une fois par semaine ? Je pliais les vêtements secs et les déposait sur le lit de Charlie avant de ranger mes propres affaires dans ma commode. Ce ne fut quand redescendant en bas pour me reposer sur le canapé que je remarquais l'heure.

« Merde ! »

Je me redressais prestement, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long par terre à cause de ce fichus tapis et enfilais le plus vite possible mes chaussures. J'avais au moins 30 minutes de retard au rendez-vous que Carlisle m'avait fixé. Chose que je détestais par dessus tout. J'attrapais les clés de ma chevrolet et pris la route.

« Mais qu'elle idiote ! » Je frappais mon front avec la paume de ma main avant de m'engager sur la route en direction du commissariat. Comment voulais-je aller chez eux sans avoir l'adresse. J'étais vraiment dans la lune ces derniers temps. Je me garais sur le parking du poste de police et pénétrait à l'intérieur en courant presque. Quelques hommes en uniforme me dévisagèrent mais je fis l'impasse sur leur regards curieux et toquait à la porte de bureau du collègue de mon père

« Entrez. » J'ouvris la porte et trouvait Tom, penché sur un dossier.

« Tiens Bella, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu sais bien que ton père ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. » dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose. » Je jouais avec mes mains.

« Et bien vas y. » Tom me lança un sourire encourageant avant de refermer son document.

« Pourrais-tu me donner l'adresse des Cullen ? J'ai rendez-vous là-bas mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la maison. »

Tom leva un sourcil à mon intention mais ne me fit aucune remarque.

« Bien sûr. » Il cliqua sur son ordinateur et tapa quelque chose. « J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse... » J'écarquillais les yeux. « Mais tu vois la Nationale en direction de Port-Angeles ? » J'hochais de la tête. « Et bien à environ 2 kilomètres après la sortie de Forks, tu verra un chemin de terre sur ta droite. Prend le. »

Je lançais un grand sourire à Tom et lui lançais un Merci crié avant de me dépêcher de reprendre la route. 45 minutes de retards. Ça y est, je voulais mourir. Si il y avait une chose que je détestais par dessus-tout à part le chocolat blanc et le rentre dedans que me faisait sans-cesse Tyler Crowley, c'était bien être en retard. Pour moi, c'était un manque de respect vraiment grossier. Ne me demandé pas pourquoi je pensais de cette manière et avais de pareil opinions, je ne le savais point moi-même. Je dépassais le panneau de Merci de votre visite dans la ville de Forks ! Et continuais mon chemin, ma grosse et antique voiture roulant à une vitesse réduite. Enfin, j'aperçus le fameux chemin de terre dont m'avait parlé quelques minutes plutôt Tom et lâchais un petit rire. Finalement, c'était un jeux d'enfant. Je tournais à droite et m'engageais dans la route sinueuse, ne remarquant pas que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les bois, loin de toute civilisation. Je fouillais des yeux les environs, me demandant si je ne mettais finalement pas trompé de chemin. Une grande villa blanche immergea finalement des bois, et je me stoppais devant elle. Mes yeux étaient exorbités alors que j'observais la façade Est de la maison, presque toute faite de verre. Mon dieu, cette villa est fabuleuse. J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté, me rendant compte que j'allais bien faire tâche avec mes vêtements rudimentaires par rapport à eux et au décors. Je m'avançais à pas lent, grimpais les quelques marches du perron et sonnais à la porte. Porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Je retentais une deuxième fois de sonner, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. La maison était-elle vide ? Je posais ma main sur la poignée et rougit furieusement, rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que j'allais peut-être pénétrer dans une propriété privée sans l'accord de ses occupants. Et puis, après tout, si Carlisle m'avait invité, il devait peut-être m'attendre dans le jardin ou... Le jardin ! Soulagé de ne pas avoir à m'infiltrer comme une voleuse dans la villa, je fis demi-tour et descendis le perron pour faire le tour de la maison. Le ciel avait finit par virer à un gris maussade et de gros nuages noirs se faisaient percevoir un peu plus longs dans le ciel. Il t allait avoir un orage. Je me retrouvais derrière la maison et constatais que la Volvo grise que j'avais vu hier soir n'était pas garée dans le garage comme elle aurait du l'être mais sur la pelouse, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

De quels regards parles-tu ? De toute manière, personne ne doit foutre les pieds ici. Cette maison est coupée de la civilisation humaine.

Je m'avançais vers la grande baie vitrée, mes pas s'enfonçant légèrement dans la terre humide. Je pouvais apercevoir un immense escalier en marbre blanc qui devait sans doute monter à l'étage. Deux canapés en cuir noir qui avaient l'air très confortables étaient postés face au mur, et je pouvais deviner que je trouverais un grand écran plat si je pénétrais à l'intérieur. Sur la droite, il y avait une petite estrade ainsi qu'un énorme piano à queue noir, brillant. Le reste de la pièce était décoré de vase, peintures et autres objets de grandes valeurs. En somme, l'intérieur paraissait tout aussi magnifique que l'extérieur. Je soupirais une fois de plus et détournais mon regard de tout ce luxe qui me donnait envie de pleurer. Ces gens avaient la plus belle maison que je n'ai jamais vu, étaient tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres et ne devaient pas avoir besoin de se nourrir pendant quelques jours de pâtes ou pomme de terre du jardin, faute d'avoir de l'argent pour se payer à manger. Et je les jalousais pour ça. Bon, ma réaction était quand même très exagéré, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Normal, pour une personne comme moi issus d'un milieu assez modeste. Je ne mettais jamais pleins pourtant, me contentant de ce que je possédais, mais là, je commençais à m'inquiéter, surtout pour mon avenir et mes études à la fac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » La voix sèche d'un homme me fit sursauter violemment et tourner sur moi-même. J'étais une fois de plus perdus dans mes pensées.

Mes yeux s'équarcillèrent alors que mes mains devenaient moites. Mon cœur avait décidé de danser un tango sans mon autorisation. Cette homme était la chose la plus...exquise, magnifique même, sur laquelle j'avais posée les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici, merde ? » Sa voix, même si elle était claquante et froide comme la glace ne me parue que plus belle.

Ses yeux verts bouteilles me fixèrent durement, alors qu'il contractait sa mâchoire carrée. J'observais son visage, ses pommettes saillantes, son nez aquilin et ses lèvres aux douce courbes d'un rose exquis. Ce mec ressemblait à Adonis. Ses cheveux fou furent la seconde chose qui me fascinèrent chez lui, une couleur caramel, avec des filets blonds et roux qui me faisait penser aux bonbons que je mangeais étant petite chez ma mère, des Daims.

Attend, tu es en train de comparer ce...ce dieux vivant, à un bonbon ?

« Il semble que tu sois une putain de muette. » Il baissa la tête et fit quelque pas vers moi, ses Doc Martens s'enfonçant dans la terre. Il portait un jean noir ajusté ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir quelques peu trouée et déchirés à certains endroits. En plus d'être canon, il s'habille comme une putain de rock star, Amen.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me saisit violemment par le bras et me fixas dans les yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fou ici ? »

_OH, MON, DIEU ! Est-ce bien un piercing à la langue que j'ai vu ?_

Oui, j-je cr...crois b-bien... J'haletais intérieurement alors que mon intimité s'enflammais férocement.

« J-je..Carlisle...et...hum... » je n'arrivais même pas à sortir une phrase correctement. Ça faisait vraiment pathétique.

Un sourire en coin, au combien sublime s'afficha sur ses traits avant qu'ils ne redeviennes dur comme la pierre.

« Finalement, tu parles. » susurra-t-il.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer bêtement, mon regard fasciné par cette petite boule violette qui décorait sa langue.

« Je peux te reposer la même question, à savoir ce que tu fais sur cette propriété privée, sans que tu ne me répondes en bégaillant et rougissant comme une collégienne ? Ou est-ce trop compliqué pour toi. » Son ton se voulais narquois. Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore plus et j'étais persuadé que le haut de ma poitrine devait être lui aussi écarlate.

« Carlisle, enfin m-monsieur Cullen m'a dit d-de passer chez lui vers 17h00. » soufflais-je.

_Bah voilà, tu vois ! C'était pas si difficile que ça._

L'homme leva un sourcil à mon attention avant de me répondre d'une voix monocorde.

« Je crois que tu es en retard. » Merci de me rappeler ce détail.

« Carlisle n'est pas là de toute manière. Il a été appelé pour une urgence à l'hôpital. »

Quoi ? Alors ça veut dire que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour rien, que je n'étais même plus en retard puisque de toute manière il n'était pas chez lui.

« Oh... » Voilà ma réaction. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieur et tournait ma tête pour regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux hypnotisant.

« J-je pourrais peut-être l'attendre ? » Soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

L'homme finit par relâcher mon bras, et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, faisant relever son t-shirt et me laissant apercevoir un tatouage sur son biceps. Mon bas-ventre se mit à lancer un appel SOS.

« Pourquoi pas. » Il ne paressait pas tellement enchanté à cette idée mais rentra dans la maison quand même. Mes jambes se rappelèrent de fonctionner et je le suivais enfin, prenant soin de retirer mes chaussures pleines de boue avant de salir le parquet beige de terre. Lui ne s'en soucia pas et continua son chemin pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Je le suivais docilement, et le retrouvais penché vers le frigo, son petit cul rebondis exposé à mon regard coquin.

Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi dévergondée ?

Il se redressa et me jeta un coup d'œil avant de décapsuler sa bière à la main.

« Je ne te demande pas si tu en veux. Tu ne dois même pas avoir 18 ans. » Je lui lançais un regard noir alors qu'il buvait une gorgée. J'observais sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre pendant sa déglutition et trouvait ce mouvement hautement érotique.

C'est officiel, je me suis transformée en vraie nymphomane.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demanda-t-il en s'adossant à l'ilot central.

« Isabella. » Mon dieu, stupide, pourquoi lui ais-je donné mon prénom en entier;

« Isabella. » ronronna-t-il presque de sa voix suave.

_Voilà pourquoi._

« Et toi ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Il fallait quand même que je mette un nom sur ce visage sculpturale.

« Edward. » Alors c'est lui. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un homme aussi sexy.

Moi non plus.

Je me rappelais qu'Emmett, la première fois où je l'avais rencontrée avait murmuré quelque chose sur le faite que je lui plairait bien. Alice aussi avait fait allusion au faite qu'Edward pourrait s'intéresser à ma petite personne. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais devant ce fameux Edward, qui je présume donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre aux Cullen. Merci dieu, Jésus, Boudha, Allah, tous les dieux ou divinités existant sur terre ou dans l'univers.

« Tu as quel âge ? » demandais-je doucement.

« 26 ans. »

Un silence génant s'était installé alors que je fixais mes chaussures. Je relevais le regard et rougis de plus belle. Edward avait la tête légèrement penché en avant, et semblait éprouvé un grand intérêt pour mes attributs mammaires. Je me raclais la gorge ce qui fit relever son regard. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus foncés, et semblaient habités d'une lueur étrange. Il ne paraissait pas du tout effaré par le faite que le prenne en flagrant délit de matage.

J'essayais d'avoir l'air sévère et croisais mes bras sur mon torse. Edward reprit une gorgée de bière avant de déposer sa bouteille et de se redresser.

« Je te fais visiter, Isabella. »

Elle veux surtout que tu lui montres ta chambre.

Oh tais-toi, stupide conscience !

« Si tu veux. » Ses yeux s enflammèrent avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi et susurre d'une voix rauque.

« Parfait. Suis-moi. » Il se redressa et me contourna pour revenir dans le salon.

« Je pense que tu peux reconnaître cette pièce. » Je levais les yeux aux ciel.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Bien. »

Je m'avançais dans la pièce, laissant ma main glisser sur le cuir d'un des deux canapés et posait mon regard sur le piano.

« Qui en joue ? » Je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

Il parut gêner et se frotta la nuque, me révélant encore se tatouage qui je suis sûr, alors me faire fantasmer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« Moi. » J'haussais les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Quoi ? Tu as l'air étonné. » Il s'avança et se posta près de l'instrument.

« Et bien, tu vois. Je pensais plus que tu jouais de la guitare ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ton style est... »

_Foutrement torride ? Sexable ? Orgasmique ? Dément ?_

Je fis en geste envers ses vêtements.

Il me lança un petit sourire et ma culotte rendu son dernier soupir.

« je vois. Tu t'es dit qu'avec mon allure de punk, je n'étais pas assez raffiné pour jouer du piano ? »

« Non, non, non ! » je tortillais mes doigts, « Je ne juges pas les gens sur l'apparence. »

_De toute manière, lui, qu'il soit habillé ou tout nue, il est quand même magnifique._

Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est aussi beau à poil ?

_Voyons Bella, avec un physique pareil, le dessous ne peut-qu'être parfait. Je ne te dis pas comment ça doit être dans son caleçons..._

Je secouais ma tête et fermais les yeux une bref seconde.

« On continus ? »

J'essayais d'afficher un air calme alors qu'intérieurement, je commençais à avoir des bouffer de chaleur.

« Oui. »

il se dirigea vers l'escalier et me laissa passer devant lui. Dommage, je materais son fessier une prochaine fois. Arrivé à la dernière marche, ma maladresse pour mon plus grand malheur ou bonheur se rappela de montrer sa présence et je trébuchais. Mon corps bascula en avant mais avant que ma tête ne cogne le sol marbré, deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autours de ma taille et me collèrent contre un corps musclé. Je coupais net ma respiration.

_Isabella Marie Swan, dit moi que la chose dur qui se presse contre tes fesses est bien son téléphone portable. Sil te plaît. _

Je rougis furieusement et me tortillais sur place, gêné par l'humidité beaucoup trop abondante qui régnait en maitresse dans ma culotte.

Un halètement me répondis, et je sentis Edward se presser plus fort contre moi. Je finis par hoqueter et me dégageais prestement de ses bras chauds pour le fixer les yeux choqués. Je suis quand même une ado, je n'ai que 16 ans. Et cette homme à manifestement une ENORME érection. Mon regard descendis au niveau de son entrejambe et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Son jean abritait désormais le tipi du grand chef Loup des Neiges. Je connaissais quand même cette réaction physique, typiquement masculine. Je n'étais plus vierge depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Ma seule et unique fois, un vrai désastre. Les patins que j'avais échangés avec Stan McFLowrd m'avaient dégoutés de la chose.

« Isabella... » Je poussais un petit gémissement, sans m'en rendre compte. Mon regard recroisa celui d'Edward, qui était remplis de passion et luxure. « Tu as vu ce que tu me faits, bébé ? »

Cette fois je gémissais franchement alors qu'Edward s'avança vers moi d'une démarche féline. Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en détaillant mon corps. Je reculais doucement, et finis par me retrouver coller contre le mur.

_Ouuuups ! Quel dommage, tu te retrouves coincé. Olala, c'est vraiment tragique._

Ma conscience se foutait de ma gueule, ne demandant qu'à se faire violer par Adonis.

« Je...ton portable ? » J'essayais d'avoir l'air le plus cruche possible. Edward continuait de s'avancer à pas mesuré, un petit sourire satisfait collé au visage.

« Réfléchis Isabella. Je suis sûr que tu vois très bien ce que c'est. »

J'expirais bruyamment et me décollai du mur pour me décaler vers la droite.

« Je...il f-faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et me précipitais vers la première porte. Hélas, pour moi, et non pour ma conscience qui dansait la samba dans mon crâne, le corps d'Edward me colla face contre la porte. Je le sentis se presser à moi et caresser de sa main gauche mon derrière.

« Franchement, Isabella. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer ? Pas après plus de 3 ans à attendre ce moment. » Edward soufflais sur ma joue, avant de dégager mes cheveux de ma nuque et de déposer de légers baisers dessus. J'haletais et me collais instinctivement à lui, cherchant plus de contact.

Sa main droite qui me collais à la porte lâcha mon épaule et se faufila devant moi pour empaumer mon seins droit. Il commença à le malaxer tout en se frottant doucement coutre moi.

« Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends, bébé... » ronronna-t-il en léchant la courbe de mon cou. Je dégageais mon bras droit et le glissais dans ses cheveux pour tirer dessus.

« Edward... » Ma voix ressemblait à un miaulement étouffé.

« Mon petit chaton... » Il me mordilla au niveau de la carotide et se pressa plus fort à moi.

Je décollais de la porte alors qu'Edward me retournais prestement et fonçais sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes heurtèrent durement les miennes. Je poussais un gémissement alors qu'il mordillais ma lèvre inférieur. Ses mains caressaient avec empressement mes cuisses, pétrissaient mon cul sans aucune honte. Je sortis ma langue et caressa sa lèvre supérieur, avide de partager avec lui un baiser encore plus passionné. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue pénétra ma cavité buccale, nos salives se mélangeant comme deux putains d'ingrédients pour la cuisine. Sa langue claquais sur mon palet, caressais mes gencives. Il faisait cette chose sublime qui consistait à entortiller sa langue avec la mienne pour tirer dessus avant de la sucer. Mon dieu, je ne pouvais imaginer meilleure chose au monde que d'embrasser Edward. Je cassais le baiser alors que mes yeux se fermaient. Ma respiration était courte et mon cœur ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sauter partout. Il était tellement excité que j'avais peur qu'il ne transperce ma poitrine et ne vole à travers le couloir. Edward continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou, suçant et mordillant ma peau sensible. J'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'incitait à continuer sa douce torture qui agissait sur moi comme une putain de drogue quelconque.

« Tu as envie que je te prenne bébé. » Ce n'étais pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille avant de soulager la douleur en le suçant. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'étais extrêmement sensible aux niveaux des lobes; ne me demandés pas pourquoi, moi-même je ne le savais pas. Peut-être zone hautement érogène ?

« Tans mieux. Comme ça on est deux. » Edward grogna et me saisit fermement par la taille avant de me balancer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

« Edward ! » Je tortillais dans tout les sens, essayant de me libérer. Edward se dirigea vers une porte, bloquant au passage mes jambes avec son bras et donnant un petite tape sur ma croupe.

« Reste calme bébé. Je vais bientôt m'occuper de toi. » Il pénétra dans une pièce qui à première vue ressemblais à une chambre et me fis glisser le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touches le sol. Sa main se tendis en arrière et ferma le vérou alors qu'il me bouffait du regard.

« Parfait. Maintenant, » il s'avança vers moi, me faisant reculer et buter contre le bord du sommier. « Je vais pouvoir te bouffer la chatte comme j'en ai envie depuis tout à l'heure. » grogna-t-il. Le faite qu'Edward prononça des mots assez vulgaires ne me choquait pas du tout, j'étais beaucoup trop exciter à l'idée de sa tête entre mes jambes pour l'engueuler. Je me laissais tomber en arrière et reculais jusqu'à me retrouver adosser à la tête de lit. Puis je réalisais quelque chose. Si Edward allait me faire du bien avec sa bouche, il allait forcement utiliser sa langue ? Et donc qui dit langue, dit piercing ?

_Oh Sainte Mère de Dieu Swan, ne pense pas à des choses aussi magnifiques, qui pourraient te donner un orgasme spontané._

Mon dieu grec Adonis -parce que oui, maintenant, je pouvais le considérer comme telle- commença à attraper les rebord de son t-shirt pour le soulever. Son torse superbement musclé se dévoila et je poussais un gémissement sonore, m'imaginant lécher ses abdos couverts de nutella.

_Voilà que tu prévois des expériences futur à effectuer sur ce corps._

Je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord, après tout c'est pour le bien de la science.

Maintenant je pouvais pleinement contempler son tatouage, qui s'étalait de son épaule jusqu'à la base de son cou pour descendre vers son pectoraux et d'arrêté un peu au dessus de son mamelon. Edward se passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêner par le faite que je le violais visuellement et se décida à retirer le bas. Il éjecta ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, et se saisit de la fermeture éclair de son jean, qui tombais sur ses hanches. Je contemplais le V qui descendait vers la relique sacrée que devait être sa queue et rougis. A mon avis, elle n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Stan. Son jeans tomba finalement à ses pieds, me dévoilant son boxer noir moulant, qui ne cachait absolument rien de la bête.

Je me mis à trembler de la tête aux pieds alors qu'un filet de sueur apparaissait sur mon front. Il dégagea aussi son jean et posa ses deux genoux sur le lit avant de ramper comme un pumas au dessus de mon corps.

« Isabella, tu ne veux pas te déshabiller pour moi ? » Il affichait une moue d'enfant tout en frottant son nez contre le miens.

« P-pourquoi p-pas. » Je le poussais sur le dos et descendais pour me poster au pied du lit. Edward prit ma place et s'installa confortablement sur les oreillers. Je ne savais pas vraiment faire de strip-tease et je me voyais mal me tortillais comme une callgirl sur une musique imaginaire. Alors je me contentais de glisser mes mains sur mon cou, mes cheveux que je détachais. Mes lourdes boucles brunes retombèrent lourdement sur mes épaules. Je redescendais mes mains au niveau de mon cou, le regard d'Edward suivant le moindre de mes gestes. Mes mains glissèrent entre mes seins, et sur mes hanches avant d'attraper le rebord de mon t-shirt et de le balancer avec les vêtements de mon futur amant. Je voyais Edward serrer des poings pour se retenir de se caresser devant moi ou même me saisir par la taille et me baiser sans ménagement. Je rougissais en réalisant que j'avais enfilé le soutien-gorge le plus innocent que je possédais, en coton bleu clair. Je n'osais imaginer comment serait le bas. Pourtant mes sous-vêtements angéliques ne paressaient pas lui déplaire pour le moment. Je glissais ma main sur mon abdomen, tournait mon doigts autours de mon nombril, avant de doucement détacher le bouton et de baisser la fermeture éclaire de mon jean. Celui-ci tomba facilement à mes pieds, étant déjà très larges pour ma taille. Cette fois Edward ne se retient pas, et glissa sa main droite au niveau de son sexe pour se caresser par dessus son sous-vêtement. Je gémissais fortement et me débarrassais de mes derniers vêtements sans plus de cérémonie. Edward grogna face à la vue de mes seins -certes que je trouvais petits- pointant vers lui et de mon intimité exposé. Sa main passa sous son boxer et se saisit de sa verge pour la pomper tranquillement.

« Viens là... » haleta-t-il. Je me positionnais à quatre pattes entre ses jambes, et m'avançais doucement. Mes seins rebondissaient à chaque pas que je faisait. Mes doigts glissèrent le longs de ses cuisses musclés et remontèrent pour saisir le poignée d'Edward et tirer sa main. Il gémit face à la perte de contact avant de grogner ne me voyant déposer un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Je plaquais ses mains de chaque côtés de son corps et attrapait les rebord de son vêtements, m'amusant à faire claquer l'élastique sur sa peau. Finalement, je pris une grande inspiration et le descendais doucement jusqu'à ses pieds avant de l'envoyer par terre. Mon regard remonta aussitôt vers son intimité et je poussais un couinement de souris. Elle était magnifique, pointant vers le plafond, réclamant de l'affection et de l'amour. Que j'étais plus que prête à lui donner. Et grande, épaisse et très dur. Je me penchais dessus et soufflais sur la tête avant de ricaner, en voyant la bête se tortiller légèrement.

« Merde... » Edward se redressa et me fis rouler sous lui. « Arrête de me taquiner bébé. » Son ton était sérieux mais je voyais au fond de ses yeux qu'il rigolait avec moi. L'atmosphère se changea doucement, passant de quelque chose de bestiale et sauvage à érotique et doux. Je réalisais que même si je désirais plus que tout qu'Edward me prenne sans ménagement, dans toutes sortes de positions plus loufoques les unes que les autres, je désirais par dessus tout partager une étreinte douce, tendre et longue avec lui.

« Edward, fais moi l'amour... » soufflais-je. Je rougissais en réalisant que je demandais à un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis peut-être une heure d'aimer mon corps..

Et ton coeur.

Cette constatation me fis frissonner. Je n'avais jamais cru à toutes ces choses du coup de foudre et tout ça, mais je savais que je ne pouvais nier le lien qui me connectait à l'homme au dessus de mon corps nu. Car oui, il se passait bien quelque chose entre Edward et moi, quelque chose de très fort.

« Isabella... » Les yeux d'Edward brillèrent de quelque chose de spécial alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de mon visage, paupières closes, sa bouche survolant la mienne.

« Oh ma Bella... » Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes alors q''il collais son corps nu au mien. Je gémis au contact de son érection sur mon ventre et écartais les cuisses, l'invitant à se glisser entres elles. Ses mains caressaient mon corps, et saisir mes cuisses pour les soulever légèrement. Sa bouche se détacha de la mienne, glissa sur ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire du bien avec ma bouche.. » Je gémis et passait des doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses baisers descendirent sur mon cou, qu'il s'appliqua à sucer convenablement. J'allais me retrouver avec un énorme suçon made-in-Edward. Sa langue traina ensuite aux niveau de mes clavicules, avant de glisser entre mes seins. Ses doigts s'amusaient à tracer le contour de mes monticules, me rendant folle de désir. Je fermais les yeux et enfonçait ma tête dans l'oreiller. Son index et son majeur se baladaient sur mon sein gauche, avant d'en saisir la pointe et de la rouler entre ses doigts.

« Edwaaaard... » Je tirais ses cheveux pour que sa bouche s'occupe de ma poitrine, ce qu'il fit volontiers. Il aspirais, suçais, mordillais. Jamais je n'avais connue une chose aussi magnifique. Finalement, après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, il continua à glisser son visage sur mon abdomen, laissant glisser sa langue dans mon nombril. Sa bouche s'arrêta au dessus de mes poils pubiens, alors que ses mains caressaient mes cuisses. Ils les écarta doucement, son regard vriller au mien.

_Mais mon dieu, imagine qu'il n'aime pas faire ça ? Que l'odeur ne soit pas très agréable ? Que ça le dégoute ?_

Je notais mentalement de creuser avec un pelle en plastique un abris anti-atomique au fond du jardin, au cas où les choses auxquels je pensais s'avéraient vraie.

« Détend-toi Bella. » souffla Edward en déposant de légers baisers sur mes cuisses blanches. Son regard était fixer sur mon intimité fièrement exposé à lui, et je rougis de plus belle.

« Oh bébé, c'est la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. » Son nez glissais de haut en bas jusqu'à mon genoux.

« Je suis si embarrassé. » murmurais-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Edward attrapa mes bras pour me dégager et enlaça mes doigts de sa main.

« Ne le sois pas bébé, tu es la plus belle créature sur laquelle j'ai posé les yeux. Je te jure que ça va bien se passer. » J'acquiesçais faiblement de la tête alors que ses baisers remontaient doucement vers la partie la plus intime de mon corps.

« Ressent... » Après ça, son visage s'enfouit entre mes cuisses et sa langue sortis lécher mes plis intimes.

Je sursautais violemment, mon bassin se cambrant. Ses mains saisirent mes hanches pour me maintenir en place.

**MON DIEU POURQUOI TOUS LES HOMMES NE SE FONT-ILS PAS PERCER LA LANGUE ?**

Je glissais ma main droite dans ses cheveux, pour faire en sorte qu'il ne retire jamais sa tête de cet endroit.

« Oh mon dieu Edward ! » Il aspira férocement mon bouton alors que ses doigts caressaient mes lèvres. Son index me pénétra doucement, m'arrachant un crie aigus.

« Mon dieu bébé, tu as un goût fantastique, » Edward ajouta un deuxième doigts tout en léchant la zone la plus érogène de mon corps. « Tu es si étroite, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir jamais sortir mes doigts. » grogna-t-il avant de me laper férocement.

« Ne les retires pas ! » Je me tirais les cheveux alors que sa langue remplaçait ses doigts magiques. Jésus, ce qu'il faisait devrait être interdit dans plusieurs États.

Sa langue se recourba en moi, la boule de son piercing frottant sur une zone atomique. Il le fit une fois, deux fois, trois fois, son pousse appuyant sur mon clitoris. Je décollais littéralement, criant son prénom alors que mon premier orgasme, meurtrier, me fauchait instantanément. J'avais l'impression de voler, mon corps tremblant encore après les derniers prémisses de joie. Edward finit de me laper plus doucement, comme un chat, alors que je me calmais. Je relâchais mes membres, un sourire niais collé au visage. Sa tête remonta, et il frotta son nez contre le miens pour me faire ouvrir les yeux.

« E-Edward, c'est la chose la plus magique qu'on m'ait jamais fait. » soufflais-je tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient en adoration face à moi.

« Content que ça t'es plu, bébé. » Sa voix était encore plus rauque qu'avant, et je constatais sans mal que son excitation était toujours aussi éveillé. Je glissais mes mains autours de sa taille alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux, et promenait mes ongles sur son dos musclé.

« Prend-moi. » soufflais-je la voix tremblante. Je savais que ce que j'allais ressentir dans quelques minutes, serait encore plus éblouissant que ce que sa langue m'avait fait.

« Bella, je... » Edward rougit légèrement. Il paraissait gêné, ce qui me fit rigoler. Je devinais aisément.

« Je ne suis plus vierge. » lâchais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« Je le sais. » Je lançais un regard suspicieux.

« Comment peux-tu savoir une chose comme ça ? »

Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et le picora de baisers.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » murmura-t-il.

« Si, ça en.. » Il me pénétra doucement, me coupant dans ma phrase. Je le sentais en moi, m'étirant du façons nouvelle. Le traître.

« T-tu n-ne peux p-pas f-faire çaaaaaaa... » couinais-je quand il atteignit le fond de mon ventre.

« Faire quoi, bébé. » siffla Edward en redressant la tête et en commençant à se mouvoir en moi. Il tortillais des hanches pour se déplacer plus aisément.

Je poussais un gémissement alors que mes yeux se fermaient sous l'émotion.

« Merde. » jura-t-il. Ses mains saisirent mes hanches pour les redresser légèrement. « Bouge avec moi. »

Il effectua une autre poussé, alors que je balançais mes hanches e même temps que lui. Sa queue s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi. Mes yeux roulèrent dans ma tête. Le rythme commençait doucement à accélérer, alors que je me cramponnais à ses épaules.

Voici la chose la plus fabuleuse qui existe sur terre. Le pénis d'Edward Cullen. Toutes les femmes dans le monde devraient pouvoir le tester au moins une fois dans leurs vie.

Sauf si j'en décide autrement.

Je glissais mes mains en bas de son dos, et agrippaient ses fesses fermes pour l'inciter à accélérer. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il sifflais de plaisir.

« Putain... »

Finalement, l'entendre jurer devait être la chose la plus sexy sur terre. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses pour me faire enrouler mes jambes autours de sa taille. Grâce au changement de position, il glissait encore plus profondément en moi. Si ça continuait, il allait réussir à toucher mon cœur.

Je continuais à cambrer du bassin, le bruit de nos peaux claquants et de notre souffles irréguliers résonant dans la pièce. Je posais mes mains sur ses pectoraux alors que nous échangions un autre baiser et le poussais en arrière pour me retrouver au dessus. Ses mains vinrent directement se loger sur mes hanches alors qu'il soulevait ses fesses pour continuer de me pénétrer.

« Tu aimes ça bébé, prendre le contrôle. » Je lui répondais par un gémissement t me penchait en arrière, posant mes mains de part et autre de ses cuisses. Son gland vînt taper contre mon point G, me faisant frissonner et pousser de petits cris.

« Bellaaa... » Je continuais de me déhancher furieusement sur lui, redressant la tête pour observer ses traits tordus par le plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et entrouvertes, ses paupières lourdes, ses joues légèrement rosie par le plaisir et ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés. Son regard glissais sur ma peau, observant ma gorge, mes seins, remontant à mes yeux avant de se concentrer sur l'endroit où nous étions connectés.

Un gémissement passionné glissa en dehors de ses lèvres. Ses mains se saisirent de mes hanches, me redressant, de sorte qu'il ne reste son gland à l'intérieur de mon antre, avant de me faire retomber sur lieux violemment.

« Dieu, Oui ! » Il réitéra son action, me faisant hurler. Cet homme devrait vraiment avoir suivis des études en sexologie ou quelque chose dans le genre pour savoir autant de trucs aussi foutrement torride.

Il me fit repasser sous lui et me pénétra rapidement, ses coups sec et ses mains fermement cramponnés à ma taille. Je sentais la boule dans mon ventre grossir, le cataclysme se préparant à exploser en moi d'un moment à l'autre. Edward se mit sur ses genoux, m'attrapa les cuisses pour décoller mes fesses du matelas et continua de me pénétrer. Il retapa encore une fois sur Mister. G et je me cambrais férocement.

« Oui Edward, ici ! » Mes mains s'agrippaient aux draps, les déchirants presque. Mon amant tapa violemment au fond de mon ventre.

« Ici ? Juste ici ! » Ma conscience hurlais comme une démente et commençais d'hors et déjà à ériger un temple en l'honneur d'Edward-je-suis-un-punk-du-sexe-Cullen.

« Oui, oui, oui... » je repetais ce mot comme une litanie, le seul capable de sortir de ma bouche. Sans que je ne m'y attende, sa main glissa sur mon pubis et pinça mon clitoris. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus et j'hurlais le prénom d'Edward, me laissant noyer par le plaisir. Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant mes parois se contracter autours de lui et grogna férocement en éjaculant.

« Au dieeeeeu, Bellaaaa je t'aaime ! » Il lâcha mes cuisses qui retombèrent sur le matelas et s'effondra sur moi. Nous étions transpirants, en sueurs, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus et le souffle quasi-inexistant. Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux, que je caressais. A vrai dire, je crois que mes bras étaient les seules parties de mon corps que je pouvais encore bouger. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir reconduire après ça. Le souffle d'Edward caressait doucement ma poitrine.

Je fermais les yeux, me sentant apaiser. M'avait-il vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait ? Dieu, cet homme était aussi barge que moi. Il ne me connaissait que depuis peu et me disait des mots d'amour. On faisaient bien la paire, tien...

« Edward ? » Je chuchotais, de peur de faire éclater cette bulle dans laquelle nous étions enfermés.

« Oui, bébé ? »

Je me mordillais la lèvre et décidais d'y aller cash. Vu comment nous avions faits connaissances, on ne pouvais plus faire dans la dentelle.

« Viens-tu vraiment de me dire que tu m'aimais ? » Sa tête se redressa mais j'évitais son regard en continuant de fixer le plafond.

« Bella, regarde moi. »

Hors de question que je rencontre son regard vert envoutant. Je suis sûr qu'il regrettait déjà ses paroles stupides.

« Bella... » Sa voix commençait à se faire menaçante. Tant mieux, je suis têtu.

« Isabella ! » Cette fois je le fixais et m'aperçus qu'il affichait une mine irritée.

« Bella, je... » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Encore un signe de nervosité. « Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. »

Ça y est, le voilà ton moment. Tu sais celui où il va te dire que tu ferais une bonne copine de baise mais que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Ma gorge commença à se serrer d'anticipation.

« Je t'écoutes. » soufflais-je avec difficulté.

Edward reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine, continuant de me fixer.

« Je suis arrivé ici il y a un peu plus de 3 ans et demi. » commença-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » dis-je.

« Laisse moi continuer. » Il soupira d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Donc, je disais avant que Mademoiselle Swan ne m'interrompe, » je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde concerner. « je suis arrivé à Forks il y a un peu plus de 3 ans et demi. Nous venions d'emmenager tous ensemble. Carlisle venait d'obtenir son poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital, et toute la famille avait suivis quand nous avons quitté Chicago. Moi y compris. J'ai toujours été considéré comme le rebelle de la famille, » sans blague ? « mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je voulais et j'étais bien comme j'étais. Carlisle me voyait comme son mini-lui, persuadé que j'allais aussi me lancer dans la médecine. Toutes ses conneries m'énervaient prodigieusement. Je voulais faire de la musique. Des concerts, devenir un artiste. » J'arrivais sans mal à imaginer Edward sur scène, en chanteur, ses musiciens derrière lui. Et la foule en admiration devant lui, complètement hypnotisé par son charisme incroyable et sa manière d'être. « Je faisait tout pour l'énerver, tu sais je le déteste presque. Il est si hypocrite. Enfin bref, je travaillais par-ci par-là. Des petits jobs. Et j'ai commencé à travailler chez Sam Uley. »

« Tu as travaillé au Uley's ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Oui mais je ne suis pas rester longtemps. »

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« à l'époque, il faisait des livraisons à domicile. Ou du moins il essayait. » Je me souvenais de ça, cette histoire n'avait pas vraiment marché. « J'étais chargé de ces livraisons. Je...un soir nous avons eu une commande au nom de Swan. » Je retins ma respiration. « Je l'ai faite. Je savais que les Swan, ou plutôt que ton père était le shérif. J'ai pris ma voiture et je suis venue chez toi. »

Sa main caressa mon bras droit. Ses yeux semblaient rêveurs.

« Et tu étais là, dans la jardin. Tu ne m'as pas vu, mais moi j'ai pu t'observer. Tu lisais un livre dans le jardin. Tu portais même un short en jean et une petite tunique blanche. » Il avait une bonne mémoire. « Tu étais tellement belle, j'ai cru voir un ange. » Je laissais échapper un petit rire. « Un fois que j'ai déposé la commande, j'ai regagné ma voiture. Ton père est sortis et t'a appelé. Tu t'es lever en souriant et tu t'es mise à courir vers lui, non sans manquer de trébucher. » je rougis à ce passage, décidement je tombais par terre à chaque fois qu'il se tenait dans les parages. Sa tête se redressa, son corps me surplombant, son visage devenus sérieux.

« Je t'ai voulu dès ce moment. Tu venais de devenir la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. » Je restais bouche-bée face à cette phrase.

« M-mais...je... »

« Non, laisses moi finir. » souffla-t-il en posant un doigts sur ma bouche.

« Je...ça a été difficile à partir de ce moment. J'étais tellement obsédé par toi. Je pensais même rentrer dans ta chambre la nuit pour te regarder dormir. »

Je retenais de peu un petit cri de surprise.

« Mais il y avait ma famille. Et Carlisle qui me pourrissait la vie. Je me foutais de lui, il avait très bien remarqué le soudain intérêt que je portais à la petite Swan, et ça ne lui a pas plus du tout. » Je continuais de fixer le plafond alors que son doigt traçait le contour de mes lèvres.

« Il y a eu ce soir là, » sa voix devint légèrement plus rauque. « Carlisle est rentré à la maison. J'avais passé ma journée dans ma chambre à jouer de la guitare. Il est venu dans ma chambre et ma annoncé que les Denalis venaient passer quelques jours ici. Se sont de vieux amis de la famille. Et... » J'arrivais à prévoir que la suite n'allait pas du tout me plaire.

« Une de leurs filles, Tanya, est...légèrement intéressée par moi. » Toujours une fille.

« Carlisle m'a ordonné de lui faire la cour. » Je m'étouffais avec ma salive et le fixait, les yeux choqués. Il paraissait en colère. « J'ai refusé. Il était hors de question que je sorte avec cette salope. » cracha-t-il. « Alors il s'est énervé. Et on s'est battue. » Je frissonnais. Je savais que même si je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle en colère, je pouvais le voir, ses yeux bleu glacial vous polariser le corps et la haine clairement affiché sur son visage.

« Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? » murmurais-je.

« Je suis partis. J'ai voyagé, fait des rencontres, mené ma vie. » Il reposa sa tête au creux de mes seins. « Esmée était anéanti. Emmet, lui, ne sait rien de toute cette histoire. Il était à la fac. Et Alice...je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère, de toute ma vie. »

« Je suis désolé. » Je pouvais comprendre la souffrance qui devait l'habiter, après ce passage douloureux de sa vie.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. » murmura-t-il en redressant encore une fois la tête. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Je suis juste désolé du faite que tu es vécu ça. » chuchotais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. « Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de tout cela. Seul Carlisle est le coupable dans l'histoire. Il n'a et n'avais pas à t'imposer ses choix. »

« Tu es un ange. » souffla-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je laissais échapper une sorte de rire de crécelle qui me fit rougir.

« Si tu le dis. »

Edward me lança un grand sourire avant de redéposer un baiser sur ma bouche. Doucement, celui-ci commença à se faire plus passionné, tandis que nos langues recommençaient à se découvrir amoureusement, et que ses mains caressaient mes flancs.

« EDWARD ! »

Je sursautais violemment alors qu'Edward se reculais et lâchais un juron.

« Alice.. » couinais-je en me redressant prestement.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Edward s'excitait sur place, tout en renfilant son jean et son tee-shirt.

J'attrapais mes affaires et en fis de même, essayant de me recoiffer au passage.

« Cullen, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter ! » brailla Alice, alors que j'entendais ses talons claquer dans les escaliers.

Mon regard paniqué croisa celui d'Edward, qui paraissait à la fois énervé, perdu et paniqué.

« Eddy je.. » Alice ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, celle-ci allant se fracasser contre le mur. Elle se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand elle m'aperçut.

« Bella ? » Elle parut étonner, mais se ressaisis bien vite, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Alice... » la menaça Edward en lui lançant un regard noir, qu'elle ignora royalement.

« Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais... » elle continuais de repeter cette phrase tout en sautillant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains.

« Euuuh... » je lançais un regard intrigué vers Edward, qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

«Oh mon dieu, je suis hyper méga contente. Oh mon chère frère, mon petit Eddy, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. Depuis le temps que tu attends se moment. Et toi Bella, mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Edward est l'homme le plus gentil sur terre, à part quand il est défoncé, et puis tu verras, il peux parfois être si romantique. Oh, il pourra te chanter des chansons d'amour avec sa guitare, et puis il pourra t'emmener en vacances, et... »

« ALICE ! » nous avions crier tout les deux en même temps.

La pipelette de service se contenta de rire avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis si fière de toi Bella. » Je ne répondis rien et la fixait à moitié choquée. Ce lutin était tellement bizarre, et adorable en même temps.

Et surtout givrée...

Elle alla serrer Edward dans ses bras, avant de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne.

« Idiot ! Il t'en a fallut du temps. » le rouspeta-t-elle gentiment.

« Alice, tu pourrais te calmer deux secondes, sil te plaît. » plaida Edward en soupirant, et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Cette dernière se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de quitter la chambre, marmonnant quelque chose à propos du faite que j'étais une dominatrice de punk et qu'Edward allait en chier..

Edward se retourna vers moi, et éclata de rire face à ma mine étonnée.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, passant en mode boudage de rock star.

« Bella... » le sexy-boy qui se tenait à mes coter s'avança et me prit dans ses bras, « ne boudes pas bébé. Je ne me moquais pas de toi voyons. »

Je levais les yeux vers son visage d'adonis, et soupirais d'exaspération. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire la tête.

« Je t'aime... » souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi, nos front se touchant.

Je léchais mes lèvres, me préparant à échanger un autre baiser. Juste avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, si tentantes et soyeuses, je laissais échapper ces mots, à la fois étranges, magnifiques, et synonymes d'un futur bonheur, qui pouvait exister. Car j'étais sur de moi, à présent.

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Finalement, nous nous serrâmes avec force, heureux.

**FIN !**


End file.
